1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for analyzing performance data in an electronic musical instrument, a microproccessed musical apparatus or the like, and more particularly to a performance data analyzer for detecting a tonality from melody information corresponding with notes of performance data.
2. To arrange a melody or performance data created by an electronic musical instrument or a microprocessed musical apparatus, it is required to detect a tonality of the performance data. Although there has been proposed a detecting method wherein a final tone of a melody is deemed as a tonic to detect a tonality of the melody, the tonality may not be modulated in the middle of the melody but also change of the tonality may not be detected in detail for determination of a chord progression. To solve such problems, there has been proposed a detecting method wherein a melody is divided into blocks of a predetermined length such musical phrases to detect each tonality of the blocks. In the detecting method, however, division of the melody itself influences a result of analysis of the performance data. For this reason, the tonality may not be accurately detected.
In detection of the tonality, a harmonic tone in the melody is an important element useful for analysis of the performance data. It is, however, difficult to determine the harmonic tone from the melody. For this reason, it is needed to provide a method for detecting the harmonic tone from the melody in a simple manner.